


Truth Doesn't Change the Way I Feel

by SpikedintotheFriendzone



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, Ghoul Hinata, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, human kageyama, i love these idiots, mentions of cannibalism, mostly just friendship, this isnt really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedintotheFriendzone/pseuds/SpikedintotheFriendzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from practice, Kageyama runs into a ghoul. That ghoul just so happens to be someone he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Doesn't Change the Way I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first contribution to the HQ fandom is this trash.  
> Tokyo Ghoul AUs are my favourite thing, though.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @spiked-intothe-friendzone

Hinata had gone home early.

Kageyama pretended that it didn’t bother him, but it wasn’t the same at practice without the ball of sunshine that he had grown used to. Sure, they fought a lot, but they were friends. Kageyama cared about Hinata, a lot more than he’d admit.

The upperclassmen asked about Hinata, but Kageyama just told them that he didn’t know, and went back to his stretching. When Yachi and Kiyoko arrived, Yachi reported that Hinata had felt ill, and had gone home, asking her to let them know. After that, practice went on as usual, only a little quieter.

Kageyama walked home alone, in utter silence, which was rare. Usually Hinata was making so much noise until they parted ways for the day, so Kageyama enjoyed the uncommon quiet. The sun was already setting, so he hurried home. He didn’t want to make himself a target for any ghouls residing in the area. It was dangerous to be out alone at night, according to the newscasters. It was always the dumb people who went out alone at night who appeared as the latest victims.

Just last week, a girl from their school had gone missing. The little that remained of her was found a few days later. It was getting more frequent, and there were rumours of more investigators being deployed to their area by the CCG. Practices were cut shorter, and most of the team hurried home in pairs before it got too dark.

Passing through an abandoned street, Kageyama heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine, coming from an alley on the other side of the street. Against his better judgement, he turned his head, and regretted it instantly. He couldn’t see clearly, but Kageyama could tell that there was a ghoul in that alleyway. He could see the mask, a black, birdlike one adorned with feathers, and he could just barely make out the immobile body lying at the ghoul’s feet. The ghoul had a hood up, covering the rest of his head. The most obvious thing, though, was the kagune sprouting from his shoulder.

Despite himself, he found himself remembering a special program he had caught on television a few weeks ago about kagunes. If it came from the shoulders, it was called an ukaku. It provided the ghoul with enhanced speed, and usually could shoot projectiles. Most of the kagunes were blood red, but this one was different. It was pitch black, and the way it sprouted resembled a pair of wings.

Shaking himself out of his stunned stupor, Kageyama ran and hid, waiting for the ghoul to finish his meal and take off. The sounds made him sick to his stomach as he sat in horrified silence behind a group of trash cans on the other side of the street.

Eventually, the ghoul finished and left the alley. The sky was already completely dark, and the moon shone on the ghoul, casting him in shadows. He really did resemble a big black bird, with that lighting. Kageyama would call him a crow, if he were to choose a name.

The ghoul had removed his mask and turned away to leave when Kageyama’s ringtone sounded through the silent night. Kageyama froze, pulling his knees in to make himself smaller. He was shaking, so afraid of what the ghoul would do to him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe.

The ghoul turned around, searching through the dark with dark red irises. He hadn’t put the mask back on, and his hood was falling down as he looked through the darkness for whoever had arrived at the scene. Kageyama kept perfectly quiet, peering from his hiding place as the ghoul looked for the source. With the hood gone, Kageyama could make out little tufts of brightly coloured hair, and wondered why a ghoul would have such a memorable hair colour. It didn’t seem to fit with self-preservation. 

As he wondered, the ghouls face fell into a patch of moonlight, illuminating the familiar features. Kageyama still wasn’t breathing, but now it was for an entirely different reason.

There was no question that that was Hinata’s face. Kageyama would recognize him in a heartbeat. But it didn’t connect. How could a boy like Hinata, who shone like the sun and was more alive than anyone Kageyama had ever met, be a ghoul?

The ghoul, or Hinata, or whatever it was, gave up after nothing moved, and left, assuming that, whoever it was, they were long gone. Kageyama didn’t move; instead, he thought back on all the time he had spent with Hinata. There must be same clues, some things that would make this even remotely predictable. But Kageyama couldn’t find anything that he’d done that would even begin to differentiate Hinata from the other boys in their school. Only one memory really stuck out, a moment when Hinata was uncharacteristically shy.

“Oi, Kageyama.” Hinata had stopped walking, and was staring at his feet as he spoke. “Are we friends?”

“Huh,” he asked. “Why?”

“Umm, it’s- it’s nothing,” Hinata had responded quietly. “Don’t worry about it.”

For a few moments, the walk home was awkwardly silent. When they got to the place where they parted ways, Kageyama stopped for a minute.

“Dumbass,” he muttered. “Of course we’re friends.”

The unbridled joy on Hinata’s face had made the embarrassment he felt worth it.

That was the only time Kageyama remembered being caught off guard by Hinata, but it didn’t point anywhere near to being a ghoul. Kageyama was still confused by the whole thing.

Noticing the time, he hurried home. His mother would be furious that he was out so long, but if he told her what he saw, what would happen to Hinata? Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. Hinata might be a ghoul, but he was still his friend. He couldn’t just abandon him to the CCG. They would kill him without a second though.

After getting home and dealing with a lecture from his mother, he went up to his bedroom and shut the door, still thinking about Hinata. The best thing would probably be to talk to Hinata, but Kageyama had seen how dangerous he could be. School would be the best place to talk to him. It was a public place with lots of witnesses. But it was the weekend, and Kageyama wanted to deal with it right away. So he texted Hinata.

Hey, are you busy tomorrow?

Hinata replied back almost right away.

Nope! Whyy??

Kageyama thought for a second to find an excuse.

I need to go shopping for some new volleyball shoes, but mom doesn’t want me going out alone.

Ok, ill come!! What time???

They texted back and forth a few times before ending the conversation with a cheerful goodnight. Kageyama sighed, and got ready for bed. Maybe he’d be able to catch a few hours without his thoughts keeping him up.

The next morning, Kageyama met up with Hinata by the train station. They caught the line to the nearest sports shop, Hinata chatting on about some video game he was playing with Kenma, and the next practice match with Nekoma. He went on and on with minimal input from Kageyama until they got off the train.

When they exited the station out into the warm summer weather, Kageyama took the lead. Hinata asked a few times if they were lost, but Kageyama knew exactly where they were going as they reached a popular park in that area.

“This is the wrong place, Kageyama!” Hinata teased. “You got us lost!”

Kageyama huffed. “It’s a shortcut,” he muttered.

He continued to lead, even though Hinata wanted to go back and find a map because this was ‘definitely the wrong way to the volleyball store’. He followed Kageyama anyways, with only minor complaints.

Eventually, the end of the trail was gated off. The trail past there was too dangerous for people to cross.

“Where are you going, Bakageyama?” Hinata asked. “This is the wrong way. Maybe if we go back, we can ask for directions.”

Kageyama stopped walking, and Hinata ran into his back. “Hey!” he protested.

“I have to talk to you,” Kageyama said. They were a distance away from the other people in the park, so no one could hear their conversation.

The cheerful smile left Hinata’s face, replaced by confusion. “Huh? What is it?” he asked.

Kageyama paused. Despite the fact that he’d barely gotten any sleep the night before due to thinking, he hadn’t thought of what to say first. Taking a breath, he started with the most obvious question.

“Are you a ghoul?” he asked.

Hinata recoiled, as if Kageyama’s words had stung him. It was silent. “Why would you ask that?” he asked, voice empty as he answered.

“I saw you,” Kageyama admitted quietly. “Last night, when I was walking home. I didn’t know it was you at first, not until you took off your mask.”

Hinata let out a long breath. “That was your ringtone?” he asked. When Kageyama nodded, Hinata smiled ruefully. “I thought it sounded familiar.”

“Wait, so it was you?” Kageyama asked in shock.

Hinata sighed. “Didn’t you already know?” he asked.

They stood, not looking each other in the eyes, as they waited for the other to say something. Hinata, as usual, was the first one to talk.

“So what will you do now that you know?” he asked. “Are you going to report me to the CCG? Get some doves to dispose of me, the evil ghoul?”

Kageyama hadn’t thought about what he would do next, but he doesn’t hesitate before shaking his head. “Just because you’re a ghoul doesn’t mean I’m going to turn you in,” he stated. “We’re friends, right?”

Hinata’s eyes flicker over to his, and Kageyama almost feels offended by the disbelief shining there.

“Don’t be a dumbass,” he said. “I told you before that we’re friends, so it’s fine.”

Hinata paused, shock playing over his features before a sincere, cheery smile, the kind that belongs on Hinata, makes its way onto his face. He’s beaming at Kageyama, and Kageyama hopes that Hinata can’t tell that he’s blushing from his declaration of friendship, no matter what.

“Come on, then,” Kageyama says. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s go find that sports store. It’s only a little way from here.”

As they race each other down the roads to the shop, Kageyama feels a small, rare smile on his face. Even if things are different, things are still the same as before between them. There’s friendship, and that’s all they need. And if Kageyama’s feeling a little more than friendship for his partner, they can deal with that later. Because, together, the two of them are invincible.


End file.
